Mafia: Hetalia Edition
by s class wizard
Summary: 18 characters from Hetalia and 2 characters from Aqua Teen play a game of Mafia. Who will win, the Townies, the Mafia, or the Neutral? Read and Review Please. I want your feedback so I know what I would need to work on in future stories.
1. Chapter 1

Mafia: Hetalia Edition

Chapter 1: Day 1

Master Hand was standing infront of Holsigien Base, which was near Armz Gate.

"Welcome to Nekki Moon, home of the Hige Hige Bandits' space base, Holsigen Base," he welcomed. "This is where 18 characters from Hetalia and 2 characters from Aqua Teen Hunger Force will play the game of mafia. 13 of them are the townies, who are considered to be the good guys. The townies don't know who the mafia or the neutral are. The townies win the game when all of the mafia and the neutral are "killed off"." He looked at the cue card.

"6 of the 7 players who are not townies are the Mafia," he continued. "They are the bad guys. Unlike the townies, the Mafia knows who everyone is and will "lynch" someone at night. To prevent suspicion, the Mafia has to pretend that they're townies and they win when they outnumber the townies and "lynch" the neutral." He looked at the cue card one last time.

"Finally, the last player is the neutral," he spoke. "Like the Mafia, the neutral knows who everyone is and also has to pretend that he or she is a townie. The neutral has the hardest win out of all of them. The neutral must make it to the final two and needs to play under the radar or else he or she will get "lynched"."

Players:

Italy

Germany

Japan

America

England

France

Russia

China

Romano

Prussia

Canada

Sealand

Austria

Switzerland

Hungary

Lichenstein

Lithuania

Poland

Master Shake

Carl

Majority is 11 votes:

The 20 players all arrived at the town square to start the first accusation.

"It has got to be Germany! I vote him!" Romano accused.

"How do we know if you are not the Mafia?" Carl asked. "I vote you Romano."

"Yeah Romano seems to be the most suspicious one out of everyone here, so I vote Romano," Canada said.

"Yes, Romano is definitely one of the Mafia, da," said Russia. "I vote Romano."

"I vote Romano," decided Shake.

"Shake, you didn't put any input before you voted," criticized England. "You are probably a bloody Mafia and you are just voting with the majority so you won't get lynched!"

"Normally, I would disagree with England, but I do think Shake is one of the Mafia," said Germany. "A townie wouldn't vote without having some input. Plus, Shake is definitely one of the more suspicious looking ones; even more so than Romano."

"I have to disagree with you two on that," France said. "Romano is obviously trying to set up Germany as a scapegoat, so I vote Romano."

"Yeah, Romano is like, so Mafia," replied Poland. "So I like, totally vote Romano."

"It is quite obvious that Romano is trying to hide something," said Japan. "There is no evidence that Shake is Mafia at all so I will vote Romano."

"Dammit, why does everyone think that I'm Mafia?" asked a frustrated Romano. "You guys are gonna have a mis-lynch today. Germany and Shake are way better targets than me idiots!"

"Sorry Romano, you have a lot of evidence that is making us believe that you are most likely to be Mafia," replied Lithuania. "I have no choice but to vote for you Romano."

**Romano (8): Carl, Canada, Russia, Shake, France, Poland, Japan, and Lithuania**

**Shake (2): England, Germany**

**Germany (1): Romano**

**No Lynch (0):**

**Yet To Vote (9): Italy, America, China, Prussia, Sealand, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, and Liechtenstein**

"If Romano gets three more votes, then he gets lynched," Master Hand said.

"To be honest, I do think that Romano is probably a Mafia and that Shake and Germany don't have enough evidence to be Mafia," said Switzerland. "I'll have to vote for you Romano."

"I doubt that any of them are Mafia material at all," said Italy. "I vote no lynch."

"Italy that is a TERRIBLE idea!" Austria said. "Shake is the only one with ANY decent evidence at all. You have to give a reason as to why you are voting someone. I vote Shake."

"I agree with brother that Shake has not enough evidence at all to be even considered a neutral, let alone a Mafia," Liechtenstein said. "I vote Romano."

"If Romano gets 1 more vote, he will be lynched," Master Hand said.

"I just want this lynch over with," complained Prussia. "The awesome me votes Romano."

"Sorry Romano, you've been lynched," said Master Hand. Romano left the game, feeling rather upset that no one listened to his plea.

"I will now show you Romano's profile," he continued. "This will tell you if you made the right move or not." He revealed Romano's profile.

**Romano,**

**This profile will be given to you ONCE.**

**You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.**

**From,**

**Master Hand**

"Told you guys to vote Shake," England mumbled.

"We should've listened to Romano," replied Germany. "Despite the fact that he hates my guts, I tried to save a townie."

"Yeah, next time we'll lynch a Mafia for sure," assured Carl. With that, everyone went to their bedrooms.

Meanwhile, someone decided to use his ability.

"Master Hand, I will copy America's ability," he said. Master Hand gave him America's ability.

Night 1:

"Who do we lynch?" asked one of the Mafia.

"This person won't even expect this tonight," the Godfather replied. They lynched their target.

Everyone woke up the following morning and noticed that two people weren't around. Master Hand showed everyone the two profiles.

**England, **

**This profile will be given to you ONCE.**

**You are a TOWNIE who can't be lynched during the day hour.**

**From,**

**Master Hand**

**Austria,**

**This profile will be given to you ONCE.**

**You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.**

**From,**

**Master Hand**

"Wow, in the first day we already lost three fellow townies," sighed Master Shake.

"Yeah, I know. This sucks for us townies, da. We might actually lose to the mafia," Russia replied.

"To make sure the Mafia doesn't gain an advantage, we need to lynch a Mafia today, aru," said China.

**AN: Read and Review please. Tell me who you think the mafia, the townies, and the neutral are? You will have to find out who is who by reading the story. You can vote on who you think is Mafia on my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 2

Majority: 9 votes

The 17 remaining players arrived at the town square to start their second day of accusations.

"I'm pretty sure that Prussia is Mafia," Canada said. "I mean, he voted for Romano for no reason at all. I vote Prussia."

"Yeah, I am like, totally suspicious of Prussia right now. If he like, didn't vote Romano, we would've like, totally eliminated a Mafia rather than an innocent townie," replied Poland. "I totally vote Prussia."

"The awesome me is NOT a Mafia. I just wanted to get that lynch over with," Prussia replied. "I, the awesome Prussia is DEFINITELY a Townie, honest."

"I think Prussia is telling us the truth," said Shake. "Didn't we all want to get that lynch over with?" The others nodded.

"I think Switzerland is Mafia, da," smiled Russia. "I vote Switzerland."

"Same here, I also vote Switzerland," agreed Shake. "Switzerland is definitely not trustworthy and I am sure that he is Mafia."

"I might have to agree with Shake on this," Hungary replied. "I vote Switzerland."

"This is just getting ridiculous. I can tell you I'm not mafia. I promise," cried Switzerland.

"Yeah, my brother is not a Mafia," Lichtenstein replied.

"I vote Shake," Switzerland said. "He is voting people for no reason at all and his vote contributed to eliminating a townie."

"I vote Shake," Lichtenstein decided.

"I unvote Switzerland and will change my vote to Lichtenstein," Hungary said. "She is only voting Shake to be under the radar."

"I unvote Prussia and vote Lichtenstein," voted Canada.

"Brother, help me," Lichtenstein pleaded. "I'm a townie, I promise."

"I am suspecting that Sealand is one of the Mafia," America said. "He hasn't talked at all so far and a Mafia would be one of the last to speak. I vote Sealand."

"I know that I'm not a Mafia. Trust me," replied Sealand. "I think that Hungary is Mafia. Just changing your vote like that makes me suspect that your Mafia."

"I unvote Lichtenstein and I will vote Sealand," Hungary said.

"I vote Hungary," Sealand replied. "There is no doubt she is trying to lynch me, a townie."

"How do you know if you are a townie or not, da?" asked Russia.

"Because I am NOT a Mafia," replied Sealand.

"That is not evidence at all," sighed Germany. "However, I am getting rather suspicious of Hungary, so I will vote Hungary."

"I will vote with my brother, since he is probably a townie," agreed Prussia. "I vote Hungary."

Hungary (3): Germany, Prussia, and Sealand

Sealand (2): America and Hungary

Shake (2): Switzerland and Lichtenstein

Switzerland (2): Shake and Russia

Lichtenstein (1): Canada

Prussia (1): Poland

Yet To Vote (6): Italy, Japan, France, China, Lithuania, and Carl

"I vote Hungary," Carl said. "It is obvious that she is either a really bad townie or a Mafia. You can just tell through her wishy washy attitude!"

"I have to agree with Carl on this," agreed China. "Someone who jumps on the bandwagon and changes his or her vote is very likely to be a Mafia. I vote Hungary. However, that doesn't mean that I am not suspicious of Master Shake because I am, aru."

"Sorry Hungary, but I will vote for you," Lithuania decided. "I feel that there is enough evidence to see that you are a Mafia."

"I will vote Sealand," Japan said. "He is obviously accusing a townie of being one of the Mafia."

"I unvote Switzerland and vote Sealand, da," said Russia.

"Same here. I also vote Sealand," replied Shake.

Hungary (6): Carl, China, Germany, Lithuania, Prussia, and Sealand

Sealand (5): America, Hungary, Japan, Russia, and Shake

Shake (2): Lichtenstein and Switzerland

Lichtenstein (1): Canada

Prussia (1): Poland

Yet To Vote (2): France and Italy

"Three more votes and Hungary will be eliminated," stated Master Hand.

"I have a feeling that Hungary is either Mafia or Neutral so I will vote Hungary," voted Italy.

"Same here," replied France.

"Come to think of it, I am definitely getting more suspicious of Hungary," thought America. "I, the hero will unvote Sealand and vote Hungary."

"Hungary, you've been lynched," Master Hand stated. "Have you eliminated a Mafia this time?" He revealed the profile to everyone.

Hungary,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a MAFIA with NO ABILITIES.

From, 

Master Hand

"Finally, we've like, totally eliminated a Mafia," Poland cheered. The others nodded and agreed to this.

Everyone returned to their rooms. However, someone decided to use his ability.

"I wanna scan Lithuania." Master Hand showed him Lithuania's profile.

A few minutes later, another person used his ability.

"I will disable Switzerland tonight," he said.

"Who will we lynch tonight?" asked one of the Mafia.

"I know exactly who. He is possibly a threat to us Mafia."

The next morning, everyone woke up and noticed that someone was night killed. Master Hand revealed his profile.

Sealand,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.

From,

Master Hand

"Great, we need to get another Mafia lynched soon," mumbled Germany. Everyone else agreed.

**AN: Please Review. I want your feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day 3:

Majority is 8 Votes:

(Switzerland is Disabled by the Mafia Today)

The remaining 15 players were at the town hall getting ready for their third accusation.

"I am like, really suspicious that Liet is a Mafia," said Poland. "I vote Liet!"

"Wait, how do you know I am Mafia and not an innocent townie?" asked Lithuania.

"I like, totally scanned you and it came as a Mafia with no abilities," replied Poland.

"That is definitely some proof that Liet is Mafia, da," replied Russia. "I will also vote Liet."

"Just because the scan came back as a Mafia does not mean that Lithuania is a Mafia!" said Switzerland. "Maybe it is just that the scanner is broken."

"How do we know that the scanner is broken or not?" asked Shake. "I feel that Lithuania is a Mafia just through this evidence alone, meaning that I will vote Lithuania."

"If I wasn't paralyzed by the Mafia today, I would vote Shake since I am absolutely sure that he is a Mafia," sighed Switzerland.

"The awesome me votes Liet!" shouted Prussia. "There is no way that Liet is a townie with this much evidence against him!"

"I vote no lynch," said Italy. "I feel that we might get a mis-lynch like we did on Day One."

"Not the best idea Italy," said Germany. "It's okay if we vote no lynch on Day One but on Day Three, if we vote no lynch, we will just lose another townie to the Mafia."

"I am starting to get suspicious of Italy," Japan said, "I vote Italy."

"I vote Lithuania," decided Canada. "That scan is enough proof that he is Mafia."

Lithuiania (5): Poland, Russia, Shake, Prussia, Canada

Italy (1): Japan

No Lynch (1): Italy

Unable To Vote (1): Switzerland

Yet To Vote (7): Germany, America, France, China, Lichtenstein, Lithuania, Carl

"Lithuania has three more votes until he is lynched," Master Hand said.

"I vote Russia," Lithuania said. "I am getting absolutely sure that he is a Mafia."

"Sorry Liet, but since you have the most evidence against you, I will vote with my gut and vote for you," sighed France.

"I doubt that the scan is broken so I vote Liet," said America.

"Lithuania, you have one more vote until you are eliminated from the game," Master Hand said.

"There is a doubt on my mind that Lithuania is a Mafia," China said. "I am way more suspicious of Shake or Russia since they seem to want to eliminate a townie. I will vote Russia."

"I feel that Liet has a lot of evidence against him, so I vote Liet," sighed Germany.

"Lithuania, you've been lynched," Master Hand declared. As Lithuania left the town square, Master Hand showed everyone his profile. Everyone was rather shocked to see the results.

Lithuania,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE that will be scanned as a MAFIA with NO ABILITIES.

From,

Master Hand

"That was very surprising," Master Shake said. "We lost another fellow townie."

"Yeah, but we still have 5 remaining Mafia that we need to eliminate," replied Canada. With that, everyone went back to their rooms.

Another person went to Master Hand to use his ability.

"I would like to scan Canada," he said. Master Hand gave him Canada's profile.

Another player went to Master Hand to his ability.

"I would like to disable America," he said.

One last person went to Master hand to use his ability.

"I want to copy China's ability," he said. Master hand gave him China's ability.

"We should night kill him tonight," one of the Mafia said.

"Yeah, he is definitely becoming a threat to us Mafia," the Godfather said. The Godfather told Master Hand who they would eliminate from the game.

The next morning, everyone noticed that only 10 players were remaining. Master Hand was holding the four profiles of the people who were eliminated.

Germany, 

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.

From,

Master Hand

Canada,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a MAFIA with NO ABILITIES.

From,

Master Hand

China,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE and you can eliminate someone twice during the game. (If you target a townie, YOU will also be eliminated from the game).

From, 

Master Hand

Italy,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.

From,

Master Hand

"Noooooooooooo!" cried America. "Now the Mafia has the advantage!"

"Let's hope another Mafia goes today," said Shake.

"Yeah, let's get another Mafia out, da," agreed Russia.

**AN: That was very surprising. Have your guesses changed yet? Who are the remaining 4 Mafia? Who is the lonely Neutral? Who are the innocent Townies? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day 4

(America is disabled by the Mafia)

(Majority is 5 votes)

The 10 remaining players entered the town hall.

"I am absolutely positive that Prussia is one of the Mafia," Master Shake said. "I vote Prussia. His vote was one of the votes that eliminated a townie."

"So was yours Shake. In fact, all of your votes were toward townies. This makes me absolutely positive that you're Mafia. I vote Shake because his voting pattern is making it rather obvious," retorted Prussia.

"I have to agree with Shake on this," replied Japan. "Prussia's voting pattern is also as erratic, if not, more erratic than Shake's. I vote Prussia."

"I vote Shake," Switzerland said. "There is definitely more evidence that Shake is one of the Mafia. All of his votes contributed to the elimination of a townie."

"I also vote Shake," Carl agreed. "He wants all of the townies out and his votes are all towards townies, coming to think of it."

"I vote Shake," Lichtenstein said. "My brother is smart on figuring out these things."

"I am not a Mafia at all," Shake remarked. "It is obvious that I am an innocent townie."

Shake (4): Prussia, Switzerland, Carl, Lichtenstein

Prussia(2): Shake, Japan

Unable to Vote (1): America

Yet to Vote (3): France, Russia, Poland

"Shake, you have one more vote before you are officially eliminated," Master Hand said.

"I like, totally believe that Prussia is a Mafia," Poland stated. "I like, vote Prussia."

"I vote Prussia, da," voted Russia.

"Both seem like they're Mafia, but since there is so much evidence against Shake, I'll vote Shake. Nothing personal," France decided.

"Shake, you've been lynched," Master Hand declared. As Shake left the town, Master Hand showed everyone his profile.

Master Shake,

Remember this because it will only be given to you once.

You are a MAFIA who can paralyze one player per night.

From,

Master Hand

"Finally, we eliminated a Mafia," cheered America. The others nodded their heads. With that, everyone went to their rooms.

A player went to Master hand to use his ability.

"I wanna scan Russia," he said. When he left, another player used his ability.

"Can I scan Japan?" he asked.

"Who do we night kill?" one of the Mafia asked. The Godfather told Master Hand who their target was.

"Congratulations," Master Hand said. "You are now the final seven." He revealed the two profiles to the remaining seven.

America,

Remember this because you will only see this once.

You are a TOWNIE who can scan others.

From,

Master Hand

Japan,

Remember this because you will only see this once.

You are a MAFIA who will be scanned as a TOWNIE.

From,

Master Hand

"At least we are eliminating the Mafia one by one," France said.

"Yeah, us townies will win this game once and for all," agreed Carl.

"That's the good part. We will eliminate the Mafia once and for all," replied France.

**AN: Are you guys surprised? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 5:

(Majority is 4 Votes)

The remaining 7 players entered the town hall.

"I am absolutely positive that Switzerland is one of the Mafia," accused Prussia. "I vote Switzerland."

"I am a townie, I can tell you that," replied Switzerland. "Trust me."

"That isn't evidence at all," replied Carl. "You seem to know a lot, which is possibly why you seem to know who is Mafia and who isn't, which is why I will vote Switzerland."

"I have a feeling that Russia is a Mafia," Switzerland retorted. "He voted with Shake before he was eliminated. And Shake was a Mafia. To be safe, I vote Russia."

"I am a townie Switzerland," retorted Russia. "Since we believe that you are Mafia, I will vote you."

Switzerland (3): Prussia, Carl, Russia

Russia (1): Switzerland

Yet to Vote (3): France, Lichtenstein, Poland

"Switzerland has one more vote before he is eliminated," Master Hand declared.

"Since I am getting more convinced that Russia is a Mafia now that Switzerland mentioned how he voted with Shake, I will vote for Russia," said France.

"I like, have to agree with everyone who voted Switzerland," Poland replied. "I don't seem to trust him so I vote Switzerland."

"Switzerland, you have been officially eliminated," Master Hand said. As Switzerland left, Master Hand showed everyone his profile.

Switzerland,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE and you can save one player per night.

From,

Master Hand

"Great, now we lost our doctor," Carl said.

"Yeah, my big brother was a townie," replied Lichtenstein. With that, everyone left for their rooms.

"Who do we kill tonight?" asked a Mafia. The godfather told Master Hand who they would eliminate that night.

The next morning, everyone woke up to see only two players remaining. Master Hand showed everyone the four profiles.

Lichtenstein,

Remember this because you only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.

From, 

Master Hand

Russia,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are the GODFATHER of the MAFIA who will tell Master Hand who the Mafia kills each night. (You will also be scanned as a townie with no abilities)

From,

Master Hand

Prussia,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE and you can copy a TOWNIE'S ability ONCE A DAY.

From, 

Master Hand

France,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a TOWNIE with NO ABILITIES.

From,

Master Hand

"Well the neutral won this," Master Hand declared. "It is now time to reveal the two remaining profiles." He showed the profiles to Poland and Carl.

Carl,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are the NEUTRAL and you can eliminate one player of your choosing on odd-numbered nights. (You will also be scanned as a townie with no abilities)

From,

Master Hand

Poland,

Remember this because you will only get to see this once.

You are a MAFIA and you can scan one player on even-numbered nights.

From,

Master Hand

"Yes I won!" shouted Carl. "In your face Mafia!"

"Ugh! I was like, so close to winning this," sighed Poland.

**AN: Here is a list of who was who.**

**Townies:**

**Italy**

**Germany**

**America**

**England**

**France**

**China**

**Romano**

**Prussia**

**Sealand**

**Austria**

**Switzerland**

**Lichtenstein**

**Lithuania**

**Mafia: **

**Japan**

**Russia**

**Canada**

**Hungary**

**Poland**

**Master Shake**

**Neutral:**

**Carl**


End file.
